powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers (Paramount Reboot)
Power Rangers is a reboot of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers television series produced by SCG Films, Temple Hill Entertainment and Toei Company, it will be the fourth Power Rangers movie. Production In a May 2016 conference call to analysts, Lionsgate CEO Jon Feltheimer stated, "We could see doing five or six or seven".Lionsgate Could Make Up to Seven More ‘Power Rangers’ MoviesLionsgate wants to make 'five, six, or seven' Power Rangers movies On March 22, 2017, Haim Saban said that he and Lionsgate already have a six-film story arc.‘Power Rangers’ Producer: ‘We Already Have a Six-Movie Arc’ However, in May 2017, Forbes noted that due to the underwhelming performance of the film in most markets, it was unlikely any sequels would be made.Box Office: We're (Probably) Not Getting A 'Power Rangers' Sequel Later that same month, it was reported that the sequels could still be made thanks to record-breaking merchandise sales.Could Toy Sales Help Power Rangers 2 Chances? |work=[[Den of Geek Prior to the home release of the movie, Israelite confirmed that talks were taking place regarding a sequelPower Rangers Director Says Sequel Talks Are Taking Place and that he would like to include Lord Zedd in it.Power Rangers Director Wants Lord Zedd in the Sequel The possibility of a sequel increased once more in early July 2017 when it was reported that the film held the number one spot in home media sales and rentals in its first week.Power Rangers Is Doing Well On DVD, And That Could Be A Good Thing In August 2017, Saban abandoned its trademark for the film's logo.SABAN'S POWER RANGERS Trademark of SCG POWER RANGERS LLC. Serial Number: 8726278 A Saban Brands representative stated in October 2017 that "Power Rangers continues to own and renew hundreds of trademark registrations worldwide, including for the 2017 movie logo. The trademark registration process is very nuanced, and the status of the single application has no bearing on our ownership of or the future plans for Power Rangers. The franchise remains as strong and enthusiastic about its future as ever."Why A Power Rangers Sequel Just Got Less Likely On May 1, 2018, Saban Brands agreed to sell Power Rangers and other entertainment assets to Hasbro for US$522 million in cash and stock with the sale expected to closed in the second quarter.Hasbro buying Power Rangers, other brands in $522M deal On August 8, 2018, Hasbro announced they would be working with a film studio to develop a follow-up to Power Rangers.Power Rangers Movie Sequel in the Works In February 2019, Hasbro CEO Brian Goldner announced in a financial call that Hasbro was in talks with Paramount Pictures to produce the sequel.Power Rangers: Hasbro In Talks With Paramount For New Movie On July 11, 2019, in the AMA thread on the Stranger Things subreddit, Dacre Montgomery revealed that the studio had plans to produce a reboot, without him and the rest of the cast and the director returning.Power Rangers Movie to Reboot Again With New Cast On December 13, 2019, The Hollywood Reporter has reported that Jonathan Entwistle is in early negotiations to direct the reboot and Patrick Burleigh will penned the script.'Power Rangers' Reboot in the Works With Creator of 'It's the End of the F---ing World' (Exclusive) Synopsis To be added Plot To be added Characters Rangers To be added Allies To be added Supporting Characters To be added Villains To be added Zords To be added Cast To be added Crew To be added Errors *''to be added'' Notes To be added See Also To be added External links To be added Category:Movie Category:Alternate Canon